Patent Literature 1 describes an object detection device configured to transmit survey waves to receive waves reflected by an object, thereby detecting a distance to the object. In the object detection device described in Patent Literature 1, a filter including a resistor and a capacitor in a power circuit is provided as a countermeasure against electrical noise.